1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a mounting apparatus for readily attaching a data storage device therein.
2. Related Art
When a conventional personal computer is assembled, a drive bracket is firstly mounted in an enclosure of the computer. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
The drive bracket is typically secured to the enclosure by riveting or using a plurality of screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367 discloses a conventional drive bracket, which is attached to a computer enclosure with screws. A screwdriver is required. This is inconvenient and time-consuming, and particularly costly in mass production facilities. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operation space for manipulating the screws is needed. This militates against the modern trend toward reducing the size of computers. Moreover, screws can be accidentally lost during assembly. Similar problems are experienced when rivets are used instead of screws. A riveter is required, and extra operation space for manipulating the rivets is needed. Rivets can be accidentally lost during assembly.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus for easy and convenient installation and removal of data storage devices into and from a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus which does not require additional fasteners for attachment of a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a data storage device mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a retaining bracket fixedly mounted to a chassis of a computer, a pair of slide rails attached to opposite sides of a data storage device, and a resilient operation body. The retaining bracket comprises a base frame, and respective first and second side plates extending upwardly from opposite edge portions of the base frame. A long slot is defined in each of the first and second side plates, spanning from a rear end thereof. Each siding rail comprises a pair of protrusions slidably engaging in a corresponding slot. The first side plate comprises a detent tab at a front end thereof. A blocking tab extends from one of the slide rails that corresponds to the first side plate. The operation body is fixedly attached to the first side plate, and comprises an inward projection. When the data storage device is slid forwardly into the retaining bracket, the projection of the operation body snappingly engages with the blocking tab. This prevents the data storage device from being accidentally withdrawn from the retaining bracket in a rearward direction. The detent tab abuts a front end of the data storage device, thereby preventing the data storage device from moving further forwardly. The data storage device is thus securely mounted to the chassis via the retaining bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: